Being Will
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: William Hutson met and married his soul-mate Jackson Kiriakis. So what, if Will is 4 years younger than his husband's adopted daughter?


_A/N: I have not claims on DOOL property. If you haven't read For:Sonny's Heart, you might get a wee bit confused_

Common Grounds(riverfront store) is spotless and fully re-stocked after the early afternoon rush. Sonny Kiriakis has been working feverishly, trying to keep himself from worrying. When he got up this morning, Will was already up and out of their house. He wasn't terribly concerned until he started calling Will's phone. All of Sonny's calls have gone to voice-mail and all his texts have gone unanswered.

" _Where is he? Could something have happened? Is he all right?"_ The questions just start swirling through his mind. He no longer has anything left to do to distract him until the mid-shift crew starts coming in.

Will Kiriakis enters. He's dressed in a plum-colored T-shirt and jeans. He grabs a blueberry muffin and makes himself a Hutson Shot. **"Hi, Kim. Is Sonny still around?"**

" **He sure is! He's been worrying about you for the last several hours. He's in the office."**

Will rolls his eyes but smiles fondly. He steps through the door, and observes that his husband's hands are covering his face on the route to run through his hair. He locks the door and before Sonny can respond, Will plants a kiss soundly on Sonny's lips. Will takes a seat on the small couch.

Sonny snaps at him, **"What happened to you? I've been anxious all day since I couldn't contact you!"** He's taken on the attitude of a lecturing parent.

Will's crystalline-green eyes glitter. He crosses his arms over his chest and crosses his legs. His jaw tightens and his lips flatten into a hard line. Will's displeasure washes over Sonny like a bucket of ice water.

Sonny closers his eyes and swallows. **"Okay. What am I missing?"**

In a calm but slightly chilly voice, Will answers, **"I told you last week what I was doing today. I had an appointment for a thorough but routine physical examination at the hospital. The I joined Marlena at her penthouse for lunch and we played a couple rounds of Scrabble. I also told you that I was going electronics free, so no laptop or phone."**

" **You told me that a week ag-"**

" **I also entered it in your Office Assistant Pad and wrote it on the refrigerator calendar."**

Sonny's head bows in embarrassment. **"I'm sorry, Will. You just have no idea how much it scares me to be unable to reach you for hours on end."** He rakes his fingers through his own hair as is body begins to tremble.

Will kneels down in front of Sonny's desk chair and grabs his hand. **"Sonny, why?"**

Sonny looks at him and the stares at the wall behind Will. Glancing over his shoulder, Will sees the framed photo of Sonny, Chad DiMera, and Will Horton.

" **Oh. I see."** Will pulls Sonny over to the couch, and into a hug. Sonny's head lays on Will's shoulder while Will lightly strokes Sonny's back. **"Now, I'm sorry. I promise that you'll always be able to contact me with my response within a reasonable amount of time, if I can help it."** Will's eyes close in relief. _"Sonny's fright is ebbing away."_ Will inwardly relaxes but pulls his arms around Sonny tighter.

Will is soon inundated by Sonny's love. **"I love you so much, Will."**

" **I love you, too."** Will sends his own pulse of love to Sonny and starts peppering his face with kisses.

Sonny catches Will's lips with his own. The kissing deepens. His hands begin to roam Will's body. Those hands find the hem of Will's shirt and runs up beneath it.

Will shivers at the contact with his skin. His hands start sliding over Sonny's body. Fingers release the buttons on Sonny's charcoal-gray dress-shirt. Will relishes in the feel of his husband's firm and silky torso. He loves the feel of the light dusting of hair between Sonny's pecs and below his navel. The gold-toned skin under his fingers never fails to turn him on.

Both chests now bare, Sonny pushes Will further down onto the couch. His kisses become more fervent while his hands stroke Will's torso. Sonny's mouth leaves Will's and starts to descend his body.

" **Mm-mm."** Will gives up his own endeavors to encourage Sonny's. Will's hands bury themselves in Sonny's thick hair.

Sonny's mouth teases at Will's nipples and pluck at the few hairs surrounding them. His hands find Will's waist and glide down his sparse treasure trail to the waistband of his husband's pants. Sonny's fingers trace along and squeeze the long bulge below Will's belt. Letting out a wild sound, Will pulls softly at Sonny's hair.

Sonny smiles briefly as he releases Will's belt and opens his pants. The long fingers of Sonny's hands expose Will's now throbbing manhood. Stroking him firmly, Sonny looks into his husband's eyes. Eyes the color of dark espresso lock with those of lime green. Waves of lust and love pass between them. Sonny's tongue ascends the shaft and around the head, then Will finds himself throat deep in Sonny.

The older man is concentrating on pleasuring his husband. He inhales the wonderful essence of Will. His left hand gently plays with Will's large jewels. Sonny's right hand continues exploring Will's torso. Will is nearly overwhelmed by sensation. Will's breathing becomes deeper and faster. Sexy little sounds are dropping from his mouth.

Clutching at Sonny's hair to stop him,Will pulls out and gives Sonny a kiss, tasting himself on Sonny's tongue. _"It's always better from his mouth for some reason."_

" **Lean back, Sonny-lover."** Sonny complies as Will strokes himself. Will gasps loudly as ribbons of white heat decorate Sonny's chest and abdomen. Will reaches out to spread the juices all over Sonny's chest.

Sonny stands up and pulls Will from the couch. Before Will can act, Sonny pulls them together for a

full contact embrace.

 _ **XXXX**_

Sitting in the riverfront CG, Will has been working on putting up some promotions on the business web-sites. His phone vibrates as he gets an incoming text.

 **Ari-How's my baby step?**

 **W-Have some respect, young lady. I am your father's husband.**

 **A-And younger than his daughter.**

 **W-Enough. You still on tour?**

 **A-No, 8 month tour over. I'm on a 2 month long vacation.**

 **W-Whoops. New customer just swooped in like a bird of prey.**

 **A-Describe. I may know.**

 **W-Much older lady in chic suit. Piled on jewelry and a streak of peacock blue in her hair.**

 **A-Oh, gosh. That's my GiGi!**

 **W—Pardon?**

 **A-Kate Roberts, my grandpa Lucas' mother and the CEO of the company I work for. I've been ignoring her calls. She must be there to ask Daddy to tell me to go back to work on her new pet project.**

 **W-Is your vacation legit?**

 **A-Scheduled with all i's dotted and all t's crossed.**

 **W-OK. I've business to attend. 'Bye.**

 **A-Bye.**

Kate approaches a barista. **"May I speak with Jackson, please?"**

" **I'm sorry. Who?"**

" **Jackson. Jackson Kiriakis, your boss?"**

Will steps up. **"It's all right. I'll take care of this. Ms. Roberts, Jackson has returned to being called Sonny. My name is William. May I help you?"**

She takes in Will's apparent youth, rainbow unicorn T-shirt and gray jeans. She smiles condescendingly and bats her eyes. **"You can get me your boss or you can go back to your homework, young man."**

Will takes a deep breath and smiles. **"Sonny is out of town attending to business in one of the other coffeehouses. I am his business partner. Is this a business concern?"**

Exasperated at Will's behavior, Kate blurts out, **"I need him to talk to his daughter. She's taking her vacation at an entirely inconvenient time. She needs to reschedule."**

He brandishes his phone with the bubbled conversation still visible. **"Arianna and I were just discussing her vacation, that it was all planned and set long ago."**

Kate plants her left hand on her hip and points a be-ringed finger at him with her right. **"Why would you be discussing anything with my gr—with Ari?"**

" **Ari and I are very close and chat with each other quite often. Your great-granddaughter likes her step-father very much."**

" **Step-father?"**

" **Ms. Roberts, I am Will Kiriakis, my partner is also my husband."**

" **Why am I not aware of this?"**

" **As I recall being told, you were on an extended trip to the Mediterranean with your boyfriend. I believe you returned from that trip alone."**

" **Well then, I guess I'll just have to re-work my plans."** She tosses her head back and sashays to the door., but pauses. **"And from now on, call me Kate."**

 _ **XXXX**_

She enters the club and the first sweep of her eyes makes her sigh. She sees no one she hasn't seen a hundred times or all her life. Then, she spots a young man by himself in the dining area of the club. His short, dark-blond hair shines gold in the light. He has beautiful pale-green eyes above prominent cheek-bones and a broad, straight nose. His generous mouth is framed by a jawline that is rounded but strong. He even has the good taste to be wearing a rich, dark-red, dress-shirt. She makes a bee-line for his table.

" **Hello, handsome."** Will looks up from his phone. An attractive brunette woman is standing over him, practically licking her lips in anticipation. She's wearing a shimmering, emerald, cocktail dress and diamonds festooned her fingers, wrists, and ears.

A cocky smile passes quickly over his mouth. He rises from his seat to shake her hand. **"Hello."**

As she shakes his hand, she notices the titanium and rose-gold wedding band adorning the left hand braced on the table. She pouts a moment but takes a seat.

" **Are you new to Salem? I haven't seen you around."**

Will smiles slyly and his eyes twinkle. **"No, I've lived here a few years now. I own half of this club, so I'm here quite often."**

" **You're Sonny K's business partner? You ever feel funny working with a guy like that?"**

" **Like what? Intelligent? Friendly? Business savvy?"**

" **No, gay."**

" **Why should I be? Sonny is a mature, responsible man. He knows better than to go after every man he meets."** That was a calculated jab at this woman.

Just as she is about to respond, she sees Will's expression change to one of absolute love and adoration. Then, she realizes that he's looking above and beyond her. She turns in her seat to size-up her competition.

Approaching the table is Sonny Kiriakis, who is carrying two plates of food and two goblets of wine. He's wearing fitted black slacks and a black dress-shirt with tiny gold stars covering it. He also has the same expression on his face as Will does.

Sonny sets the dishes in the middle of the table, bends down, and kisses Will warmly and deeply. Will throws his arms around Sonny's shoulders.

Sonny straightens up and looks at the woman. **"Ciara Brady, this is Will Kiriakis."** He gestures with his left hand on which is a ring matching Will's. **"Will, I'd give you all of Ciara's married names, but I can't keep them sorted."**

Will watches as several expressions pass over Ciara's face. Upset, resignation, jealousy, _". . . or is that envy? She's lonely."_ He grabs and squeezes Sonny's hand. They lock eyes a moment. **"Ciara, would like to have a drink with us?"**

She smiles gratefully. **"I would like that very much. Thank you."**

 _ **XXXX**_

A hot and humid but beautiful summer's day, a great day for a picnic in the park with friends. Will, in a teal tank-top and denim shorts, stands at a grill while Gabriel Fowler attends the burgers.

" **Sure you know which burgers are whose, Gabe?"** Will addresses the tall young man in an aqua T-shirt and black athletic shorts.

Gabe points to one-half of the grill. **"Those are Brian's veggie burgers on the upper right. Sonny's turkey burgers are on the lower right."** Pointing to the left side of the grill, Gabe says, **"Those four are our onion & bacon, Angus burgers."**

Will smiles as they high-five. **"You must really like Brian a lot. You even transferred all the way from California to the city just to be near him."**

" **Will, it's so beyond like. I never thought I'd say this, but I have fallen in love."**

" **Congratulations, man! Feels great doesn't it?"**

Nearby, Sonny and Brian Fairgate are setting the table. Dressed in a burgundy tank-top and khaki shorts, Sonny is setting out the potato salad, baked beans, and condiments. Brian, wearing a red, sleeveless tee and red & black athletic shorts, is laying out the plates and plastic-ware. He gets a little distracted and drops a couple of forks in the grass.

Sonny follows his eyes. **"Get your mind on the table, Brian. Gabe's ass can wait."**

" **You haven't done much mooning over your hubby, Sonny. Marriage cooling down your heated love-affair?"**

Sonny's smile nearly blinds Brian in the noon-day sun. **"Not at all. Will and I have learned to be more subtle, that's all."** Indeed, the two soul-mates have been sending frequent waves of love to each other. **"I think this is the longest relationship you've ever had. Is there something you want to tell me?"**

" **As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask for our help. I want to go shopping for rings."**

" **That's amazing, Brian."**

They all savor a good lunch. The younger guys even offer a bite or two of their burgers to their senior counterparts.

Gabe looks over at Sonny and smiles mischievously. **"So, Sonny, my boyfriend here is reluctant to tell me how you two became friends. Will you enlighten us?"**

" **I've been wanting to know this, too,"** Will says as he takes a hold of Sonny's hand.

Turning to Brian, Sonny looks at him questioningly. Brian looks down and plays with his food. **"Go ahead, Sonny."**

" **Okay. Brian was a friend of Neil Hultgren when he and Will Horton started dating. Will introduced Brian to me. As he began to hang around us, Brian developed a bit of a crush on me while I was falling for my good buddy Will. Once Will and I started dating, Brian pulled away from us. Unfortunately, Brian had a tendency to reappear whenever Will and I hit a rough patch. Brian finally got the message when Will confronted him and claimed me as his. Of course, I am grateful that he came back into our lives to find and treat Will after he was attacked."** Brian looks up and smiles bashfully.

" **And I am thankful Brian was there to help the police officer to see the light when we made the report,"** Will adds.

Finishing his plate first, Brian looks around with a smile. **"How about we work this off playing some hoops. Maybe, couple versus couple?"**

Will sniggered. **"Yeah, right. I think mixed doubles, Sonny & Gabe and Brian & me. That way, age and height are balanced."**

Gabe rises from the bench, basketball in hand. **"Agreed. Let's go!"**

 _ **XXXX**_

Our married couple is in bed, snuggled in their favorite position. Will is on his back with Sonny's head resting on his chest near the shoulder. Sonny's hand has run up underneath Will's sleeveless undershirt and is lovingly stroking his torso.

" **Will, why didn't you tell me that Gabe was so uncoordinated?"**

Will chortles. **"I really didn't know. Sports was not an activity we shared. Why are you complaining? You won!"**

" **By 6 points."**

" **Aren't you glad our relationship encompasses a variety of ongoing activities? Brian is in good shape, but he's had no one to compete with."**

Sonny lifts his head up to face Will. His mega-watt smile decorates his mouth. **"I guess, instead of killing me, you've actually brought me back to life."** He kisses his husband passionately.

" **I love you, Sonny. I need you healthy and happy for the rest of our days."** Will reaches over to rub Sonny's bare back.

" **Oh, Will-my love, there's been a change of plan for our trip to see Arianna."**

" **What would that be, Sonny-lover?"**

" **I had to make some appointments the day we are supposed to leave. So, you're going as planned and then I will fly out the next morning."**

" **What appointments?"**

" **When you had that check-up a while back, it reminded me that I haven't had one in a long time nor an eye-exam. I wanted to get them while I still remembered to. That was the only date for both that I could get."**

" **Well, I guess those are pretty important appointments. Ari and I will just have to have our catch-up conversation without you."**

Sonny chuckles, kisses Will's nearest nipple, and lays his head back on Will's chest. **"That's the major benefit of flying out the next morning, Will-my love."**

 _ **XXXX**_

The Kiriakis family aircraft lands at the major airport. Will Kiriakis takes his bag and hails a cab to drive him to Ari's apartment.

Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis opens her door and pulls her step-father into a warm embrace. A smile flashes across her face that only enhances the beauty of her coffee-and-cream complexion, her long, dark, wavy hair and deep-blue eyes.

" **Have you eaten, Will?"**

" **No, not yet."**

" **Good. My new boyfriend called about and hour ago. He insists on our meeting him for dinner."**

At the restaurant, Ari takes a few steps faster to greet a very tall, slim man with a kiss Will, who is wearing a fuschia, short-sleeved polo and khaki slacks, politely stands to the side.

" **Nolan Porter, this is my step-father, Will Kiriakis. Will, this is my boyfriend, Nolan."**

The two men shake hands. Looking him over, Will sees that Nolan has dark, thick, wavy hair and cold gray-brown eyes that go well with the outfit of ash-gray he's wearing. His smile could be mistaken for a smirk.

A confused look appears on Nolan's face. **"Step-father? I thought your mother . . ."**

" **Will is married to my father, Jackson Kiriakis."**

" **Oh!"** A wariness overcomes Nolan before he recovers and the smirk reappears.

Well into dinner, Will thinks, _"He's fine with Ari, polite and attentive. But when he thinks I'm not looking, Nolan stares at me with contempt and an air of superiority."_

" **Hey, Will. Nolan works for the metro-museum in the Acquisitions Department."**

" **That sounds interesting."** Will turns to Nolan with a spark of curiosity. **"I would guess you help authenticate artifacts and determine their historical and monetary value?"** Now, it was Will's turn to smile smugly at Nolan's stunned expression.

" **Yes. I love the work. Do you. . . umm. . . do you go to college or anything?"**

Will looks sharply at Ari. She looks surprised at Nolan's question but a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

Will faces Nolan with some heat in his eyes and responds pointedly. **"My husband and I work together. We own an Irish pub, 3 successful nightclubs, and, as of now, 14 coffeehouses. Sonny, my husband, made a most comfortable living for years owning the pub, one coffeehouse, and one nightclub; before we became Partners."**

" _I should be ashamed for making Nolan so uncomfortable. Too bad I'm not."_

Back at Ari's apartment, Ari offers to make them all coffee. **"I learned a thing or two from my father."** She winks broadly at Nolan.

" **No, thank you, Ari. I think I'll just go to my room and fire up the laptop."** Will heads for the guestroom.

Nearly two hours later, Will shuts down his computer and pulls the earplugs from his ears, readying to go to sleep. He hears a distant but distinct, **"Nolan, please don't."**

" **No, Nolan!"**

" **NOLAN!"**

Dressed for bed in a pale-yellow T-shirt and hunter-green lounge pants, Will launches from the bedroom and into the living room. Hurtling himself through the air, Will grabs Nolan around the waist and pulls him to the floor.

" **GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU SONUVABITCH!"**

Recovering from having his head slammed to the hardwood floor, Nolan opens his eyes to see that Will is sitting on his stomach and his arms are trapped between his body and Will's legs. Taking in the fact that Will's crotch is mere inches from his mouth, Nolan's skin crawls which makes him shiver.

Will's eyes follow Nolan's line of sight. **"Don't be ridiculous, jackass. You're the rapist here, not me!"** Using his left hand, Will backhands Nolan, making sure that his wedding ring is dragged across his face. Then, he gently wraps his hands around Nolan's throat with his thumbs pressed lightly at his Adam's apple. Nolan looks up into the face now hovering over his and sees Will's skin is rage-red and his eyes are the color of jade.

" **Will. Will! DAD!"** Will is startled from his violent thoughts by Ari's voice. **"I've called Emergency. The police are on the way."**

 _ **XXXX**_

Things have settled. Nolan has been taken to jail and Will's and Ari's statements have been taken by electronic Police Pads. They end the night by dragging themselves tiredly to their bedrooms.

Will and Ari dig in to a jointly prepared breakfast. Taking a sip of milk, Will's eyes widen suddenly.

" **Arianna, did you call me 'dad' last night?"**

Ari glances at him from the corners of her eyes. She sets down her coffee cup and swallows. **"Will, since I've known you, I have felt that there was more between us than mere friendship or step-relations. In your anger last night, you called me your little girl. I've seen the family videos. Only one person has ever called me that. When I first met you, I suggested to Daddy that Dad had sent you to him. I wasn't far wrong was I?"**

Will wipes his mouth with a napkin, and locks eyes with Arianna. He feels the stirring of emotions that pass between them, much like what happens through his soul-bond with Sonny, That decides him. He commences the whole story about the plane pieces, his nightmare, and the hypnosis session.

Once it is over, Ari's face lights up. **"Thank you for telling me, Will, and don't worry. You're still my step-father and very good friend. We just have a tighter connection than most."**

They get up to hug each other tenderly. Then they head out for the airport to pick up Sonny.

 **The End**

 _A/N:Comments most welcome_


End file.
